


The Knight Resurrection

by thegraceofebonee



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Amino: Fan Fiction, Coping, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegraceofebonee/pseuds/thegraceofebonee
Summary: About the Knight of Paradise, Resurrection. A short story about who they are and how they are the opposite of the Horseman Death.





	The Knight Resurrection

Most people think that the opposite of Death is life. Now, in a way it is, but then again, it’s not. For once something is in life it exists. Therefore, the opposite of existing is NOT existing. For once something is in existence; it cannot UN-exist even in death. The only way for a person to never truly have no life was if they were never created in the first place. Death is merely a means of transfer of life from one plane of existence to another. Because after they live their life on planet earth, people are still in an “after life”. Whether a person spends it in peace or utter torture is the difference, yet they are still “alive”. Now the opposite of death is me, Resurrection.

✲✲✲✲✲

Death takes people from the planet earth to either heaven or hell. They do not ask the criteria but simply does their job. I often see them as I do mine. We take the same paths, yet simply travel in different directions. I get my orders and I do my job. I am not called too often, as death is an important thing for people to understand. Although, when I do get called, people are overjoyed. It can be quite satisfying when I bring a child back to their physical body and their parents weep with job. I carry with me the cup of life. Those who drink from it gets their soul restored. It brings breath into their physical body, connecting their soul to it once again. Flowers grow out of my face and mouth. They know how to come back to life after being near death.

There are some stories of me. My name has been dubbed with Lazarus. That was an interesting case. He was particularly a good friend of Jesus. He was dead for four whole days, but apparently Jesus could not live without him. Therefore he called on me to go get him. It was quite a shock to Lazarus when he was told he was going back to earth. He was very comfortable in heaven, but I had a duty and brought him back. Now anyone who dies and comes back is often compared to having been through a “Lazarus effect”.

✲✲✲✲✲

Now of course he is only the second most popular story. The first one had to be Jesus himself. Since the beginning of creation, God herself had planned this for she knew how people would act. I was not told this until it got closer to time. Jesus would pray to the almighty, and during his time to calm his nerves, I found out what I was meant to do. I was confused because she made me wait. With Lazarus, I didn’t even know until I went to get him, and I surely thought that since I knew, I would go get Jesus immediately. But only until after three days had passed was I then told that I could go get him. As Jesus had taken on the sins of the world, once he died in human form, he went to where all the sinful people go. Now I had been to hell before, but even then I was shocked. As hell was throwing a party, Jesus had been tortured. Carrying the sins of the world can really weigh someone down. The demons were not too thrilled to see me, but Beelzebub knowing what is written, had to let me do my job. I had to give Jesus more to drink than usual to cleanse his soul, and even then, he was still so weak. It was strange having to pick up God.

✲✲✲✲✲

From there I went to the tomb. It took a lot of power to carry a part of God from hell, so the ground rumbled and shook as I went to it. It scared the guards that were there. I had to also move that heavy rock that was placed in front. I think that scared the shit out of them. I finally get Jesus back to his body and restored it to complete health. Now I usually don’t do that. Restoration is also a part of me, but I am not usually allowed to do so as a bit of pain or deformity is a reminder of the blessing of being alive. Once done with that, I left to go to my next assignment. Jesus handled it from there.

✲✲✲✲✲

I still am around even in the modern age. Technology has helped people sustain their bodies a lot longer than they use to. People’s bodies can be in a complete vegetative state but still has the possibility to be alive again. It gives me hope that I can be called to go get their soul back. Sometimes I am allowed, but not always. It can be hard seeing people have false hope that their loved one will come back. Like I said before, I only do my job, and people need to be able to cope with death. I was also quite busy recently. Apparently the apocalypse was supposed to happen but got cut short. I had to bring this delivery guy back to earth who had died giving the package to Death. He was quite shook up from the whole ordeal, but he was very happy to return to his lovely wife.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Reverse Horsemen challenge on Amino. I wanted to go for something not clear cut and dry as the opposite, so I thought of resurrection. Also, edits that could help tell the story.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
